


Something New

by PoorUnfortunateSoul (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: Keith tries Lance's kink.





	Something New

“You want me… to piss myself?” Keith asks.

Lance nods, and keeps his eyes on the floor. He hasn’t looked at him since Keith asked what he wanted to try in bed, and he kinds of hates it. More than that though, he also gets it.

He couldn’t look at Lance when he’d told him he’s asexual towards the beginning of their relationship either. Keith isn’t sex repulsed, but he also doesn’t feel sexual attraction to anyone, and it’s been off putting to past boyfriend’s for him to not find them sexually appealing.

“It’s not the worst one I’ve heard,” Keith admits, and Lance peeks up at him hopefully.

“It’s not?”

“Uh-uh. Shiro dated someone who was into vomit once.”

Lance laughs and shakes his head.

“Oh, God. I can’t you see doing that one. You’re like a cat when you vomit.”

Keith raises an eyebrow.

 

“A cat?”

Lance nods.

“Have you ever seen a cat puke? They look  _ horrified. _ Mine used to back up from it and shake her head, like she was denying that it happened.”

Keith laughs at the image. He knows about the cat Lance used to have, a stand-offish ragdoll that he’d tried to hide at the Garrison. If he remembers correctly, it was her puke pile in the hallway that got them caught.

“So, how do you want to do it?” Keith asks, and Lance gets shy again.

It’s a weird look on his usually loud and obnoxious (yet lovable) boyfriend.

“I don’t like planned desperation. Or overly faked desperation.”

Keith nods.

“Okay, so I get desperate because I’m desperate, and not because we planned it. Got it. Anything else?”

“Don’t keep holding if it’s hurts,” Lance says. Keith tilts his head. “Some people were potty trained so well that their bladder doesn’t release once it has reached its limit, and it can cause a lot of health problems. So if it hurts, just go.”

“Noted.”

“Do you have any rules?” Lance asks, looking at him.

“Just the usual,” Keith shrugs. “Stop if I get uncomfortable.”

Lance nods.

 

“Of course.”

Keith smiles, and Lance leans in to his side.

______—————_______—————

The conversation doesn’t come up again, and Keith isn’t sure how to bring it up. He knows Lance doesn’t like fake desperation, but the last time Keith was desperate was when he was sick and Lance fed him tons of liquids during the day, and right before bed. Keith had nine different pee dreams before waking up and racing to the bathroom.

Other than that, Keith doesn’t really let himself get desperate. He does have to go a little now, though he wouldn’t call it desperate. Just enough that he can feel it, so he doesn’t say anything.

Keith isn’t sure if it counts as planned or not if Lance doesn’t know about it, but he’s going to go for it. They settled in for a horror movie marathon, and Lance brought them both plenty of drinks, probable without thinking. Surely it doesn’t count as pre-planned if he just drinks everything Lance gave him, right?

Deciding that it’s probably okay if Keith has it planned and not Lance, he starts sitting on the soda Lance brought from the kitchen. He makes it through the equivalent of three extra large sodas from the movie theater, and half of the second movie before it really hits him. It’s a feat, he thinks, since he usually has to leave mid-movie after finishing one extra large on the rare occasion that he goes to the movies.

He jumps at a jump scare, and it sends a pulse through his bladder. It’s a warning sign he hasn’t felt in a while, and he grabs Lance’s arm. His boyfriend looks at him, and he figures that it’s now or never.

“I have to pee,” he says, “I don’t want to go the bathrooms alone.”

He tries to stress his words, and Lance seems to catch on. A spark of interest appears in his eyes, and Keith openly squirms.

“Can’t you hold it until it’s over?” Lance teases, “The best part is coming up.”

Keith whines.

“No,” he says, and squirms again.

Lance sighs, and if Keith didn’t see how eagerly he moves to grab a spare blanket, he would almost believe that he’s annoying him. He holds it out to Keith.

“I don’t feel like getting up just to take you to the bathroom,” Lance shrugs, “So just pee into this.”

Keith’s bladder spasms at the permission, and he quickly gets to his knees. He snatches the blanket out of Lance’s hand just as he begins peeing, and he barely has time to press his crotch into the blanket before it’s completely saturated his jeans.

Keith moans at the feeling of relief. He hadn’t actually though that he’d been close to a real accident; he probably could’ve made it to the bathroom if he’d wanted to, but the urine pouring out of him like a facet put at full blast makes him glad that he doesn’t have to. He glances at Lance, and he’s staring at Keith intensely.

He blushes at the gaze, and tears instinctively well up in his eyes. Somewhat planned or not, pissing yourself at twenty years old with your boyfriend watching is still  _ embarrassing.  _ Lance palms himself through his jeans, still staring at Keith’s crotch as he drenches the blanket.

Keith pulls it down some so Lance can actually him pee into it, and Lance moans. Keith storm eventually turns into a sprinkle, and pushes his muscles for one last wave before he’s empty, just as Lance cums.

Keith sits back on his heels, panting and exhausted. His butt barely meets his heels before Lance is on him, kissing around his face and wiping away the stray tears.

“You did so good, my little hot head,” Lance murmurs, before placing another kiss on his nose. “So good.”

Keith smiles sleepily, and Lance gives him a squeeze before helping him up.

“Let’s go get cleaned up, and then we can finish the movies, hmm?” Lance says, pinching Keith’s cheeks.

 

“Okay,” he murmurs, before leaning forward and kissing Lance’s cheek. “We can do this again sometime. If you want.”

Lance gives him a surprised look.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Felt kind of good to let go of so much.”

Lance grins.

“You really are the best boyfriend ever, you know?”

Keith rolls his eyes.

“So you’ve told me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests again, so feel free to send any you have via Tumblr. Doesn't have to be kink related, but anything non-kinky will be posted under poorunfortunatesoul and not possessingsiren. :)
> 
> [Writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/possessingsiren) | [Omorashi Only Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fictitious-omorashi)


End file.
